(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for signal transmission and reception in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting and receiving an uplink signal in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
For long term evolution (LTE) uplink transmission, single-carrier transmission based on discrete Fourier transform spread-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFTS-OFDM) is used. The use of single-carrier transmission in the uplink is motivated by the lower peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) compared to multi-carrier transmission such as OFDM. The smaller the peak-to-average ratio of a transmitted signal, the higher the average transmission power can be for a given power amplifier. Single-carrier transmission therefore allows for more efficient usage of the power amplifier, which translates into increased coverage and reduced terminal power consumption.
In contrast to the non-orthogonal wideband code division multiple access/high speed packet access (WCDMA/HSPA), which is also based on single-carrier transmission, the LTE uplink is based on orthogonal separation of uplink transmissions in the time and/or frequency domain. Orthogonal user separation is beneficial as it avoids intra-cell interference in many cases. However, allocating a very large instantaneous bandwidth resource for uplink transmission from a single terminal is not an efficient strategy in situations where the data rate is mainly limited by the available terminal transmission power rather than bandwidth. In such situations, a terminal is instead allocated only a part of the total available bandwidth and other terminals can transmit in parallel on the remaining part of the spectrum. Thus, as the LTE uplink contains a frequency-domain multiple-access component, the LTE uplink transmission scheme is sometimes also referred to as single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA).
In a wireless communication system based on a satellite radio interface using the SC-FDMA transmission scheme, high-power signal transmission is required due to a low link margin. A basic transport block for the uplink in LTE has a size of 180 kHz, which has the drawback that, in consideration of the low peak transmission power level of a handheld-type terminal, the power allocated in each subcarrier of the basic transport block does not provide transmission power that satisfies the link margin of a satellite radio communication system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.